massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Protoshred
Birth And Early Life Protoshed was born as the second son of Ivarid d' Shred II, 58th King of the Spider Demon Kingdom in the Spider Demon Calender year of 3491 DRC. As a young spider, Protoshred was mischievous and often played pranks on his 300 brothers and sisters. Proto was taught from birth to hate the surrounding Human and Elfen kingdoms. He was taught the "Divine Right" of the Spider Demons to rule over all other races. As he reached the age of 55, Proto was given his first true weapon and an instructor. For the next 40 years, Proto would be trained in the art of combat Rise to Popularity Proto entered the Spider Demon military as a Captain in 3586 DRC, Leading the armies of the Spider Demons in an invasion of the Neighbouring Elfen nation of Devi'S. Proto's armies sacked the great Capital of Devi'S and plundered the nations great riches. Proto personally captured their Queen and brought her back into the Great Capital Web. He then personally executed her infront of the whole of the SD capital as a reminder of the "Divine Right" of the SD's to rule over the other races. Proto was then sent on an invasion of the neighbouring Human nation of Desdu. He consequently destroyed Desdu and its people, leaving behind an occupation force to settle the fertile land. Proto was then sent on a multitude of successful campaigns across the small continent, the Spider Demon people loved him. Proto became more and more popular, he felt on top of the world, but his happiness was not to last. One day, on a particularly brutal raid on a Dwarven stronghold, Proto was about to execute a small hapless Dwarven child, however, in a moment of sympathy, he stayed his hand. Soon Proto began to question the supposed "Divine Right" he had been taught. As Proto went on more and more raids, he felt only more and more disgusted at himself and, consequently, his actions became more and more merciful. When word of this reached King Ivarid, he had the young prince exiled. Proto the Disgraced Proto was dumped far to the south, near a great Dwarven Stronghold. Ivarid had hoped the Dwarves would execute Proto, but instead the Dwarven Chief saw a light inside Proto, struggling to shine out, and took him in. Proto lived in the Dwarven stronghold for 134 years. While living there, Proto spent most of his time learning of the Dwarven culture, language, and warriors. Proto began to hate his Father and the Atrocities of his people and himself. Proto started to make plans with the Chief, plans to create an army to storm the Great Capital Web and take over the Spider Demon Kingdom. Proto planned to make it into a great center of Tolerance and Culture. Proto was given a squadron of Dwarves and sent out into the wilderness to search for Spider Demon outcasts. For the next 50 years, Proto and the Chief built up a massive Joint army of Spider Demon Rebels and Dwarven Warriors. The Spider Demon Revolution In the year 3820 SDC, Proto led a massive army into the Spider Demon Kingdom in a bid to overthrow his father. To his surprise, the Spider Demon people welcomed Proto back with open arms, after Proto's exile, the King had become Tyrannical. Ivarid had anyone who spoke out against the "Divine Right" thrown in prison or executed. For the next two years, Proto and the Separatist Spider Demons and their Dwarven allies fought a Total war against Tyrant Ivarid and his Royal Loyalists. In the year 3822, Proto faced his father in Halls of Spider Kings and slew him. Proto was crowned King the next day. ProtoShred, the Spider Demon King Proto d'Shred III, turned the violent and cruel Spider Demon race into one of tolerance and Culture. Under Proto, the Spider Kingdom repaired its relations with surrounding nations and became a centre of the Arts and Learning. Proto's reign was peaceful and for the next 8616 years, the Spider Kingdom became the most prosperous in the world. But this was not to last. The End of the Spider Kingdom In his last breath, Ivarid had cursed the Spider Kingdom to be destroyed by the Great Void Lord of It. It fell from the sky and in only three hours, devastated the entire Continent. Rather than slay Proto, It stripped him of his strength and dumped him in a heap outside of the City of Silveredge. When he awoke, Proto was in the inn. Bloodshed Proto wandered the wastes of Ceardia until he was 8985. Proto was then recruited by the Lord of Bloodshed, Tech Pac. Proto stayed for a year in bloodshed before wandering abroad for 14 more years. When he returned, Techpac had remarried, had a daughter, and moved the Bloodshed base to its current position. Proto, stayed in bloodshed for a year when he soundly defeated by a group of raiders. Frustrated at his weakness, Proto began working tirelessly towards being stronger. Gilvatica and the Republic of Pulse Proto later began the Republic of Pulse and began construction on its capital city. The Republic of Pulse is a multifaction Republic. The Council of Faction Leaders make up the Rulers of the Republic. As Leader, Proto has a vote in Council meetings and holds the sole, yet limited, power to recruit new factions. Proto is now nearing Elder Spider Demon age and power. Proto's strength with his axe and his fist has increased back to near his original strength. Proto looks forward to leading Pulse to a new era of peace and prosperity. Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters